


summer of nineteen, you and me

by followingthesky



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, a little about growing into adulthood, about jinseob's 19th summer!, and also very very non explicit sex, just a feel good fic tbh, short & sweet y'know, so yeah if that makes you uncomfortable i'm just letting you know!, too short but ohwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followingthesky/pseuds/followingthesky
Summary: Hyungseob is like the sun. Warm, and dazzling, and beautiful.





	summer of nineteen, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so difficult racking my brains for inspiration to write another jinseob fic, but I've seen that this ship is in quite a detrimental situation rn (WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING GUYS UGH get that act tgt and gimme some interactions) so yes! I wrote a terribly short oneshot of a simple summer at the beach ^_^ hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also the jinseob fandom community is such a pleasure to be in, random thought but it really is! Love y'alls <3
> 
> Title inspired by the song '19 You + Me' by Dan & Shay, give it a listen if you'd like! It's a good one, I promise :)

Hyungseob is like the sun. Warm, and dazzling, and beautiful.

 

 

He is the sun in summer, and their summers are spent with white sand clinging to sun-kissed skin, wet hair swaying in the cool sea breeze and curling at the ends, with red ears and intertwined fingers and silly smiles full of unspoken promises. Hyungseob drags him by the hand into the sea, squealing when the waves first ripple over their toes and flailing for balance as they bob with the swells. He scours the beach for seashells, and later, Woojin finds himself holding out cupped palms as the other boy adds to his exotic armory with an earnestness only the most pure of heart could achieve.

 

Time stills in summer, fleeting bits of infinity captured in every waking moment as the senses come alive, renewed with a vigor that burns bright in the moment. Summers are theirs to share, their own private world where they are free to relinquish their fears, to set aside doubts, though summer is not to escape life, but simply for life not to escape them.

 

This summer is of freedom, of staying up late and drinking cheap cups of store bought wine, of no responsibilities and laughing till their stomachs hurt and dancing giddily on the patio of their rented beachhouse, arms around each other for support and old love songs found off spotify tinkling away in the background. The songs are cheesy and the wine is shit till they get a bit more tipsy, but somehow, there’s a certain novelty to it all that’s so representative of _them_ that Woojin wouldn’t have it any other way.

Hyungseob smiles at him, breathtaking and radiant, and his eyes flutter shut as Woojin leans in, easily relenting as he becomes pliant under the other boy’s touch. He tastes like the sea, and sand, and wine, their mouths moving together in a slow, languid dance that’s heartachingly familiar and foreign all at the same time. Faintly, he registers a tongue running along his snaggletooth, and Woojin grins against Hyungseob’s lips despite himself, bodies pressing closer together. And though it is hardly their first, he still relishes in the thrill of his heart racing in his chest.

 

Hyungseob is the sunset when they sit on the shore, mellow hues of orange reflected in ebony eyes. Woojin looks at him, at the dips and curves of the shadows as they trace his handsome features. At the way his chin tilts to the sky, expression serene, and at the way he breathes, rhythmic with the ocean, gentle and content and sure. He is mesmerizing, and Woojin falls in love again and again.

 

 

If Hyungseob is the sun, then Woojin must be the moon.

 

 

Midsummer nights are comfortably warm, the moon glowing the path for midnight strolls along high tides. They walk slowly, tucked into each other’s sides, ocean breeze whispering the scent of nostalgia, the steady rhythm of the waves hypnotic. Hyungseob gazes at him, expression open and adoring, and Woojin flushes in the dark, lips pulling themselves upwards. Eyes sparkling like stars, Hyungseob’s honeyed laugh floats into the salty air, and Woojin looks up into the night sky with something akin to wonder, endless and beautiful and brilliant.

 

 

Summers are of endings and beginnings, of healing, and of firsts, breaths intermingling and slow hands slipping beneath clothing and mapping out smooth expanses of skin over taut muscle, hesitant yet eager, careful yet sure. It is of sweet nothings whispered into red ears, bodies fumbling around carelessly in the darkness, and grinning against lips, strange and exhilarating and incredible.

 

Summer is waking up with the sun behind closed eyelids, of good morning kisses and lazy days spent chatting about anything and everything. It is of full hearts, of backhugs on the patio, and of simply basking in his warmth, capturing millions of stills in time, cherishing these moments in memories for the summers to come.

**Author's Note:**

> wow writing this made me nostalgic for a summer i never had how utterly sad is that *sobs* anyways thanks for reading <333


End file.
